Rivalry is an Excuse
by pichulovez
Summary: Reunited once more after a long separation, they were ready to stir up interest, worldwide ...And maybe subconsciously snag the attention of a hot boy band... "DUDE! Lets check 'em out! They don't seem like the type..." SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaIno, NaruHina, KakaAnko
1. Prologue

**Rivalry is an Excuse**

Summary: Reunited once more after a long separation, they were ready to stir up interest, worldwide . ...And maybe subconsciously snag the attention of a hot boy band... "DUDE! Lets check 'em out! They don't seem like the type..." SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaIno, NaruHina, KakaAnko

_**Disclaimer: no i don't own naruto, or any other brands/stuff mentioned.I wish...**_

**Hey, guys. So this is my first fanfic! I'll accept any constructive (logical) criticism, but if its something like, "omg your story is stupid because it sucks" then Naruto will rasengan your butt to the moon. So ya. Thxxx... :DD**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**SAKURA POV~~**

When I told them I wanted a Birthday gift, I did NOT expect _this._

See, when you ask for a gift of any sort, you expect a physical object; a pair of shoes, iPod, heck maybe even a dog!

...And its not like my friends aren't physical 'objects'. (Mental note: don't call them that.)

Its just, the moment that door opened, it felt as though my heart did as well, in happiness. (Okayyy, so my heart _is _a 'physical object'. You know what I mean.)

"No. Way." I gawked. "Is... is it really you guys?" There the three of them were, standing at my door, with huge grins.

The blond, Ino, lost her smile and replaced it with a sneer, "Psh. Of course it is, Forehead-chan! We don't see you for years, and suddenly you're blind?"

* * *

Ino Yamanaka- Blond, beautiful, brilliant. If you could not realize these things, then you must be blind. She has been my best friend since I can remember. Somewhat annoying with her constant nagging (BEWARE OF SALES IN A MALL!). Is a 'Man-Magnet' as we like to say; with her vibrant blue eyes, long blond hair and infinite gorgeousness. Fashionable, has plenty of dating experience, and can help/FORCE us if we're having wardrobe trouble. Today she has her hair in it's usual high-ponytail, which flowed behind her purple halter-tank top. She wore matching lighter purple capris and had black Aldo sandals with a bow on each side. OOOh and sparkly black nail polish (nice!) with a moustache bangle on her left wrist.

* * *

'_Oh, she did NOT just say that!' _"...Excuse me, PIG?!" I yelled.

"Oh, so you're deaf now, too."

I wasn't exactly sure what happened after that. It was all a blur. The end result was Ino's bruises and a lot of my hair strands pulled out, courtesy of Ino. _'Great. Now I'm going to be bald.'_ I think Mouse-chan and Hina-chan had to pry us apart.

"Seriously, you two!" interrupted the bun-headed girl, hands on her hips. "Not five minutes within seeing each other, and you're already trying to give the rest of us headaches!"

* * *

Tenten. Just plain Tennie-chan. We actually have no idea what her last name is, for she doesn't know either. Sporty, tomboy, tough, and stubborn is what I'd use to describe her. As an orphan, I guess that's how she became that way, but she's REALLY COOL too. Hurt one of us or try to mess with any of us (including her), and you're toast. _Burnt, dead, incinerated _toast. Her hands are amazing! Give her a sharp object, and she'll never miss a target. Her outfit consisted of a loose black and white tank top that said, 'CAN'T HANDLE THIS AWESOME SHIRT, THEN YA CAN'T HANDLE ME' with a black leather jacket. She wore her typical brick-red sweatpants and black and red Etnies. Her hair was up in the brown trademark buns that were rarely seen down; bangs slightly brushing against her warm brown eyes.

* * *

"A-ano, are you b-both okay?" asked a timid voice to my right.

* * *

Hinata Hyuuga, shy expert extraordinaire, handing the Pig an ice pack. She's so kind, cute, innocent and caring. A really sweet girl. Ask anyone about her, and not a negative thing to say. Well, maybe except for the fact that she stuttered out of nervousness, so now its a habit. However, she has these...er... 'moments' of 'spontaneous hyperactivity'...Being a Hyuuga, she's got the silvery eyes that _can _creep you out somewhat. Her long indigo hair was braided to her right shoulder today. Her attire was a simple navy wide-long-sleeved shirt and black jeans with blue Toms.

* * *

I looked at her while fixing my hair. "Yup! But y'know, if you two hadn't held us apart, I think I would've bruised Ino a little more and maybe—"

"_Sakura!"_ Oh, right. Parents. Still there.

"UH, I would've bruised her with a HUG!" I exhaled. _'Phew. Nice save' _

My mother smiled that dangerous smile, but nonetheless invited my friends in. "Come! Come in! You all must be tired from all that moving! I'll get some drinks and snacks. How's that sound?" She left for the kitchen. Ah, my lively mother, Shizaki Haruno. Always wanting to give _us _headaches, with Tenten's 'S.A.' or 'Sugar Addiction'.

See, when we were younger (and it still happens), Tennie played many sports and had no time for 'trips to the candy store' or 'ice cream stops'. So one day, Ino and I plotted the 'SWEET SCHEME', if you will. We challenged her to eat a chocolate bar, knowing full well she wouldn't back down from a challenge.

"_Never. Plus I'm gonna be late for basketball practice." She shoved the bar back into Ino's hand._

_Ino gave a fake pout. "Aww, is Tennie too scared to even _try_ eating a full chocolate bar?" I snickered at her reaction. "_Surely _this must be _nothing _for her." _And this was all being recorded by yours truly.

_Ino sighed. "Ah, but alas, there's no _way _that its ever going to happen. I guess she's just too _**scared**." _At that, Tenten's expression darkened._

"_WHO'S SCARED?!" With that, she wrenched the poor snack out of the actress's hand and literally ripped the pieces from the paper wrapping with her teeth, gobbling it all up. Not a single shred or piece left._

"_Eww, that's nasty," I murmured. Then, the oddest thing occurred. On the screen, you could see Tenten's face slowly turn to the camera, a grin plastered on her face. _

"_EEE! A _documentary?" _She squealed. "OHMIGOSH INO DO I LOOK OKAY?!"_

"_Uh..." was her only response._

"_Ah, forget it!" She smiled widely at me. "SO, SAKURA, what's it about? Am I the star? Whoa, this is sooo cool! I'm gonna be famous! Wow! I hope there's not too many lines in the script! OH, wait, its a documentary, haha! WHOOA WHO KNEW I KNEW SUCH A BIG WORD? DOCUMENTARYDOCUMENTARYDOCUME NTARYDOCUMENTARYDOCUMENTARYD OCUMENTARY AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA HAHHAHHAHHAAA—!"_

"_JEEZ, Ino!" I whispered from behind the camera while Tennie was rambling. "What did you put in that?"_

_She gave me a creeped-out and confused look. "I definitely did _not put _anything in that!"_

"_Well, do something!" She looked around frantically and bee-lined it to the nearest convenience store. In less than a minute, she emerged and handed Tenten a bubble tea. She slurped it (hyperactively) and it seemed her head cooled. More like she choked on a tapioca ball and 'hacked' her brains out. _

"_Slow down, girl!" warned Ino. "Deep breaths."_

_She did as she was told, then glanced at her hand. "Ooh, bubble tea! Thanksguysgottagobyyyeee!"_

_..._

_She didn't even realize what just happened._

From that day on, she's had a fondness for sugary-foods. (Plus, we got to keep awesome blackmail!)

I smiled slightly at the memory. I think someday I'll—

Wait. Did mom say 'moving'?

'_You all must be tired from all that moving!' _... EEEHHHHHHHH?!

"Wait what did you mean by 'moving'?" I asked.

My dad, the infamous Kitushiro Haruno was the one who answered. "Well, we, your mom and I, as well as Ino's parents and Hinata's father have decided to enroll you in Konoha Secondary." Surprise, surprise! "Thus, we've had a house/your 'girl heaven' built, with the works." I gasped. This was awesome!

"W-with the wo-orks?" questioned Hinata. My father winked, "You'll see."

For a brief second, we all looked each other. Then, "EEEEEEEEKK!""YEEESSSSS!" "YYYAAAAAAAAAYYY!" "AWESOME!"

"Thank you for coming, girls!" I grinned. "This is the best birthday present EVAAARRRR! Hahaa!"

"Oh, but that's not all," said a new voice. WHAT. NO WAY... O.O

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO!" We pounced on her. "Hey! HEY! OFF. NOW. LOOK, I MISS YOU TOO, BUT WOULD'JA LET ME EXPLAIN?! OKAY. THANK YOU. As I was saying, I managed to get you ALL presents this year."

"For once," Tenten murmured.

"Ha-ha, yeah, okay. SO here they are!" She held her arms out in a flourished fashion, and out came my parents with instruments, amplifiers, microphones, the WORKS.

All four of us could not believe our eyes. It was a dream come true! ...So we pounced on Anko again. "GAK! OFF! OFF!" My parents laughed at the sight.

"So, girls," she began, "how would you like to take all this stuff to your new home?"

* * *

We found our respective rooms. We we're so tired we didn't even bother to look around everywhere.

Right before we went to sleep, Anko reminded us, "Remember, you start at your new school, first thing tomorrow. Here are your uniforms. And don't forget to—"

"Al-RIIIIIIIIIIIIGGgggghhhtt," drawled Ino, "I need my beauty sleeeeepp!" She then trudged over and fell across her bed.

Tenten yawned. "Well, I'm gonna be worn out for sports if I don't sleep. 'Night guys."

I blinked. My eyes felt fudgy (heavy). "...Yeah...zzz me too... sweet dreams..."

"Goodn-night m-minna-san," said Hina-chan.

'_I wonder what school is gonna be like...zzz'_

* * *

**Ahh, so there ya have it! It'll get more interesting as the story progresses, I promise.**

**Anyways, review and whatnot! I'll try to update as much as possible! :]**

**Hope you enjoyed it! (its 4am. ya, im craycray like dat) 'NITE, GUYS. Or good morning... hmm... watevs.**


	2. Wait, who?

**A/N: thx –****slytherinblellie and CurlyHairRocksXD17! My first follows! Yayy! X] Also, for any "swearing" in this, i don't say these things. In fact, i've never sworn in my life, so please don't be offended by it. I've censored it too. Aiight keep reading! Btw this one's kinda long...**

_**Disclaimer: I thought we went over this already!**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Wait, who?**

**Normal POV~~**

The sun rose in the city of Konoha at approximately 5am. **(A/N: i'm just choosing 5.) **Hinata was the first to wake, as always. Her feet found their way into fuzzy blue slippers and made their way to the bathroom. _Her _bathroom, to be precise. She brushed her teeth. It was calming to know that Hanabi, her sister, would not be in there. That child just did _not _know the meaning of—

"GET **OUT!**"

Er, yes.

"But if you don't wake up now, you're going to look like a horrible ugly mess!" yelled unmistakable the voice of Ino. "And on your first day of school, too!"

"Ino, I swear, if you don't get _out of here, _you won't HAVE a first day of school!" Tenten was not a morning person, that was certain.

"EEP!" and out the door of Tenten's room she fled. Hinata sighed. She wondered just how they became friends. _'We're all so...odd,' _she thought. Making her way downstairs to the kitchen, she reminisced over the memory of how they met.

_A girl at the age of 13 sat on the sidewalk, clutching her stomach, her arms, legs, face... anything that was in pain. Her eyes shed silent tears. The bullies howled with laughter, walking away, still throwing many insults at her._

"_Ha! Hyuuga my a**! All _you _have are those stupid eyes!" said one boy._

"_Yeah," agreed another, "You just think you're so much better than everyone else, just 'cause you're rich an' crap!"_

"_Pff," huffed one boy, "You're not so tough, you _weakling!_" Hinata cried more at that word. She absolutely detested that word. Why? Because it was true. She didn't have the courage to stand up for herself, let alone speak to others casually. She was ashamed of herself, for sure; a thirteen year old girl. _Thirteen.

_She glanced at blood staining the concrete, as well as her shirt. 'Father will ask me what happened. I'll go to a shop and buy new clothes.' Then, remembering her bruises, she sobbed. There's no way she could hide from her family what happened. These wounds were visual proof. 'There's nothing I can do now. They've left. I should hurry home.' Attempting to get up, she cried out in pain. No, she would be unable to make it back to the estate._

_She heard footsteps._

"_Hey, hey," said a girl, "Take it easy! You're going to lose more blood if you do that." Hinata's vision was going blurry. The only thing she could make out was 'Pink and green'. She obliged._

"_Yeah, you should listen to Forehead-chan," warned another voice, "Let her heal you up. Don't worry, we'll take care of you." _

_Another voice piped in, "Its a good thing Sakura has her first-aid kit in her backpack." This girl was tall. Her voice changed tone quickly, "Can you show us which direction the idiots who did this to you went?" Hinata pointed, while her other arm was being bandaged by the girl named Sakura. _

_The tall girl smiled, cracking her knuckles. "Thanks. Ino! Lets get going! You know what to do!"_

"_You know it!" The two ran off emitting a deadly aura. 'I... don't know these people... why...? Why are they being so nice to me...? I... want to say thank you...' She drifted off and saw black._

* * *

_When she woke up, she realized it was a house, just not her house. "Eep! I have to get home—! Ahg—!" It was certainly painful to get back up again. A cool hand pushed her back down on the couch gently. "You need to rest." She remembered who it was._

"_Y-you are S-sak-kura, right-t?" she asked. Great, her stutter returned. The girl replied with a kind smile. "Yes."_

"_W-where are th-the other t-wo girls...?"_

_Sakura stood up. "Oh, Ino and Tenten?" Hinata nodded. "They're just going to get you some new clothes. Can't have you walking around in those, right?"_

"_B-but, what d-did they d-do? Are t-they ok-kay?"_

_Sakura laughed. "Those two? They're fine! See, what happened was—"_

_She was interrupted by laughter. "Ohmigosh, and then when he tried to act tough? Then when you totally just lured them to me and I pounded them? AHAHA—!"_

"_YEAH, they just can't handle all of this!"_

_Sakura turned. "Hey, you guys got the clothes? Sweet! Tell us what happened!"_

_The blond girl, Ino, asked, "First what's your name? And btw, I love your hair! Ooh, and those shoes! And that cardigan! And—"_

"_Let her talk Ino!" said the tall girl, Tenten. "Sorry 'bout that. Ino is an avid fashion lover, you have _no _idea..."_

_Hinata smiled. They were very nice. 'And pretty...' she concluded._

"_H-hinata," she answered. "Hinata Hyuuga."_

"_Hyuuga?" asked Ino eagerly. "Ohmigosh you _have GOT _to show me your closet sometime! Wow! A Hyuuga!"_

"_INO-PIG! SHUT UP!" yelled Sakura._

"_WHAT WAS THAT, FOREHEAD?!"_

"_WHAT, CAN'T UNDERSTAND SOMETHING AS SIMPLE AS 'SHUT UP'?!"_

"_WHY, YOU—!"_

"_A-ano..." yes, she was still there. It felt kind of awkward, though... "Where i-is the b-bathroom? I'd l-like to go ch-change if t-that's alright."_

_Tenten helped her up and led her to the bathroom. "Don't worry about them, it happens all the time. Like now." She pointed her thumb towards the living room where the girls continued to bicker._

"_YA SEE, FOREHEAD?! LOOK AT WHAT YOU MADE HER DO! NOW SHE'S SCARED OF YOU!"_

"_ME?! SHE'S SCARED OF YOUR PIG-ISH FEATURES, YOU— "_

"_Yeahh... I'd better make sure they don't break anything." The brunette left._

"_OI! YOU TWO! SHUT UP OR IMMA KICK YOU OUT, YA HEAR?!"_

_And it was silent again. _

'_They are... very different...' The indigo-haired Hyuuga changed her attire. 'These are very comfortable clothes!' She then returned to the living room, where the other three were chatting._

"_Hey," greeted Ino. "I'm Ino Yamanaka. This is Sakura Haruno, or Forehead-chan if you'd like. And this here is Tenten!"_

_Hinata gave an awkward smile. "U-uhm, I just wanted to say thank you, for everything. You've been really kind."_

_They looked at her like she was an alien. "W-what's wr-rong? D-did I s-say somet-thing wrong? O-or, is t-this sh-shirt p-put on p-prop-perly?"_

"_Eh? NO, not at all! It's just, you didn't stutter that time! Cool, ne?"_

_She was right. 'I... guess I just felt comfortable around them... enough not to stutter! Wow! I'm so happy!' She gave them a smile. Even if it did hurt the bruise on her cheek. Yes, she was most definitely feeling happiness. Its ironic, though; they never really told her what happened that day._

* * *

'I guess I was just too happy to notice.'

While serving the pancakes on the table, Ino asked "Ne, Hina-chan, why are you smiling off into space like that? Are you okay?"

"E-eh? Y-yes! I'm perfectly fine!"

Ino looked at her skeptically. "If you say so..." She went to fetch some maple syrup, careful not to get her red shirt and pink skinny jeans messy.

Tenten came downstairs in her knee-length black sweatpants, teal tank top, black half-glove and blue Converse. Her hair up in it's usual 'ears'. "Yaaaaaawwnnhhh!"

"Wow, Tennie," exclaimed Ino. "You look HAWT!"

An angry anime-style mark made it's way to Tenten's head. "SEE? What'd I tell you?! I can get ready myself! Che." She huffed. Her body slumped over the counter.

"Jeez, can't take a compliment..." murmured Ino.

"Ohayou, minna!" Sakura greeted. Now, _she _was a morning person. Sort of. You just had to let herself wake up. Never enter her room in the morning to wake her up yourself. She gets crabby.

"Cool!" she complimented. "This kitchen is sweet! Ooh and look at this fridge, it's huge." Watching her marvel everything in the 'wonderfully beautiful' kitchen, the other three really wondered what happened. Maybe it was lack of sleep...

Anko came in, purple hair up in it's high ponytail and a grey headband. "Alright, I think we get it Sakura." Her eyes roamed over the table. "Hm? OOH CHOCOLATE CHIP PANCAKES!" A grown woman lunging at a breakfast table is a sight to see.

"Ah! Anko! You got some on my hoodie!" complained Sakura. She wore a lime-green Ardene hoodie over a forest-green tank top. Her legs were clad in grey shorts and she wore silver and white Nike 6.0's.

Hinata wore her uniform, as you're supposed to, but since her friends had the 'screw-the-uniforms-we're-gonna-go-like-this' attitude, she decided to get changed. Her new outfit was a jean jacket over a cream-colored tank top with a long-chained owl necklace. She also wore red skinny jeans and cream-colored strappy sandals.

Once everyone finished eating, they took their leave.

* * *

The girls always liked to walk to school. Each of them were able to do their own thing, and for them it was calming.

Tenten began to bob her head to the music coming from her headphones. They knew she didn't leave anywhere without her beloved iPod and that she loved dancing. It _was _a sport after all. Actually, the four of them all loved to dance, and they could dance well, at that. Its just that Tenten was better at it. Only hip-hop, though. There was no way they could convince her to do any 'girly gracefully gross' dance, as she put it. **(A/N: i've got nothing against ballet or ballroom, etc. this **_**is **_**tenten, after all)**

On a sketchpad was a quick remake of the town and it's people. The Hyuuga heiress had always been very artistic. Drawing was a way for her to become something she _confidently _knew she was— an artist. Her drawings set her free. Once she begins a doodle, it turns into a masterpiece. At times she would sketch a likeness of herself, showing a proud, courageous pose or look on her face. That, for her, was about as close as she was ever going to become, in terms of those emotions. _'Sigh'._

The girl with her nose in her favorite book was always Sakura. Being the 'clever one' of the group, she had to thank her books for that. Learning new things is what she loved to do, more specifically: medical-related facts. Reading was a major hobby, or in Sakura's case, a priority. That morning she was currently reading 'Thirteen Reasons Why' by Jay Asher. Her eyes were tearing up. "Its so sad!" she wailed.

"Shh, Forehead," Ino said. "I'm on the phone with an important associate of my mom's!"

Ino's passion for fashion and her parents had driven her to strive for a career in the fashion world. Spending time in her room, some days she'd conjure up a perfume or two or makeup, using ingredients and supplies from her mother. Other days she would sketch different articles of clothing, sometimes having Hinata over to sketch and model for her. (It would have been nice to have Tenten model because she was tall and had a great figure, but there was no convincing the stubborn tomboy. Fitting into skirts and dresses with flower print just wasn't her thing.) Fashion was Ino's favorite hobby. You could say it was like her job too. It paid well.

"Yes, Madame LaRoux. I understand," she continued on her cell phone, "I appreciate the offer. Yes. Yes, please deliver it to my mother for me. Thank you. Yes, you too!"

_Beep._

"...Well? How'd it go?"

Ino squealed in joy, jumping up and down. "I just made 10 000$! See, it was from a perfume I created. One of my mom's associates offered me a deal: In exchange for tons of money, she said I could repay her with my products. She said she could even support/sponsor my own line of products if I wanted to have one in the future!"

Gasp.

"Pig, that's great! Can we help you? Pleeeaaaasse?"

Ino's face broke into a grin, not minding the nickname this time. "Of _course!_"

* * *

Hinata observed their schedule. "Looks like we're in class 371, Kakashi Hatake." To class 371 they went.

* * *

Each teenage girl was not oblivious to the stares and glares they were getting as they entered the school. These stares came from most of the male population, whereas the glares they received came from most of the female population. Not that they minded, anyway. It was more like déjà-vu. The group had handled this plenty of times before, coming from Suna High (as well Amegakure Academy for Sakura).

Whispers. Gossip.

That was the only thing that could be heard through the hallways of Konoha Secondary.

"Hey, who are they?"

"Look, they're not even wearing their uniforms!"

"Wow, those b**** think they're so cool. They are _so _not!"

"Whoa! Check out dem hotties!"

The girls casually ignored the noise concerning them. Not that any of that stuff mattered, anyway.

What they saw next was absolutely not what they were expecting.

"SASUKE-SAMA I WANT YOUR BABIES!"

"OMG NARUNARU-KUN MARRY MEEE!"

"KYYAAAAAA SHIKA-CHAN YOU LOOK SO KAWAII HALF-ASLEEP!"

"CAN YOU DATE ME TODAY OR TOMORROW OR THE DAY AFTER THAT NEEEJI-KUNNN?!"

Throngs, or seas of teenage girls cried out in adoration and desperation. Most of their uniforms were cut down to show off their skin.

'_Bleh'. _

Four guys about their age had some pretty unique expressions on their faces. HANDSOME faces, at that. Although that thought ran through the four girls' heads, they didn't see what was so great about them. They were regular teenage guys, after all.

...

Confusion and boredom was evident on the girls' faces, from which a student questioned, "You don't know who they are?"

Tenten looked at her, then put her headphones back on. "Nope. Don't know, don't care." Her answer was met with gasps all around.

The classroom was silent.

"_WHAAAT?!" _screeched a particular female voice. "How could you not know these sex gods, the famous 'SNSN Shinobis'?!" At the words 'sex gods', it seemed the said 'sex gods' detested that description. "Here! Wear these t-shirts!" Karin held them out. They looked more like bandos to the foursome. Encouragement was heard around them from other 'SNSN' fans.

Their eyes simply stared at the pitiful, underdressed girls before them.

"No."

The four girls still carried bored expressions, with a wanting to get away from this girl. "I, Karin, will not stand for this! Be a part of the SNSN fan club or else!"

...silence...

"Hell no."

Ah, then, chaos ensued.

* * *

_Chapter 3 preview: _

"_Oh, you poor thing! Here, choose one from the bag and take a chocolate."_

* * *

"_I HATE YOU, SASUKE UCHIHA!"_

* * *

"_Dude, I've never seen a girl who's been able to take Neji DOOOWWN TO THE GRRROOOOOUUUNND! WHOO! A SIGHT TO SEE, YA SORRY SUCKER!"_

* * *

**Hahaa well, that took a while!**

**R&R and tell me whatcha think! Theres gonna b some pairing moments in the next chappie! ;D**


	3. Fit in

**A/N: thanks to those who reviewed and followed. It makes me happy to know my first fic is pree cool. As promised, this chappie shall possess pairing 'moments' (haha fancy moment there :P). In which the 'interestingness' blossoms. Hope u enjoy it!**

_**Disclaimer: ur kidding me, right?**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Fit in.**

**Normal POV~~**

Its not like our favorite foursome have never experienced hate from other girls. They've always been ostracised and set apart from the other girls.

Its just...

_This _was on a completely different level.

Not one hour into making their entrance to Konoha Secondary and the female population wanted blood.

Specifically, Sakura, Tenten, Hinata and Ino's blood.

At the girls' response to Karin's 'invitation', voices of screeching teenage girls rang out from class 371. Most of them not even coming from class 371.

"EXCUSE ME?!" Karin could not handle this. She adjusted her glasses and flipped her crimson hair when her posse backed her up, "Did you just hear what they said to ME?! _ME _OF ALL PEOPLE! I'LL SHOW YOU A THING OR TWO ABOUT MESSING WITH _ME!_"

In truth, the four never did anything to her, let alone mess with her.

'_What a waste of time,' _thought Ino. _'When's the teacher going to be here? He's late!'_

The redhead swiveled to a raven-haired 'sex god', coming in with her chest dangerously close. "Saaaasuke-_kuuuunn,_ would you tell them to get out and that you'd never want to see them again? It would mean _sooo much _to me." He inched and turned away.

'_Seductive fail,' _Tenten snickered.

One of Karin's cronies heard this, a girl with purple hair and brown eyes. She yanked off Tenten's headphones. "What's so funny, b***? You're gonna be out of here anyway!"

"You go, Ami!" was heard.

Oh, no. No one, _no one _took off Tenten's headphones and interrupted her musical heaven. Except for her friends, of course.

...But this 'Ami' had to learn the hard way.

"Sakura! Hinata! Hold her back! She's going to go ballistic on that girl!"

Too late.

Now, since our dear little Tenten was not a 'girly-girl', she knew exactly what would upset one of those 'girly-girls'.

No, she would not beat her up. Not this time, anyway (luckily).

Today, she decided to emit a cold, dark aura and intimidate Ami up into a wall; or moreover, slam. The purple-haired girl was too terrified to do anything and squeezed her eyes shut. It happened too fast.

When she opened her eyes, SNSN fanclub members gasped in horror...at her face.

"Ami! You... your..." _What? _Did she have a bruise? No, it didn't hurt at all. Then what...?

Karin yelled, "Your _makeup!_" and attempted to fix it. NO. That Bun-Haired B*** did NOT just mess with her _makeup!_

Her eyes scanned the classroom for the BHB.

When they found her, haha well, she could not believe her eyes.

There the BHB was, listening to music, casually sitting next to...

"NEJIIII-SEMPAAAIIII! HOW COME _SHE _GETS TO SIT NEXT TO YOU?!"

And the same went for the other three. For seated next to "NARUNARU-KUUN WHYYY?" was our beloved Hinata and next to "SHIKA-CHAN!" was the Yamanaka girl, with Sakura at her left next to "SAAAAASKAAAYYY-KUN!"

Many girls bawled at the sight. "B-BUT WHHHHYYYYY?!"

"Because I said so," a new voice cut in. It was a man with silver hair spiked up and a mask, holding a little orange book.

At this, they squeaked, "E-eep! Kakashi-sensei!"

"Go back to your respective classrooms, girls," he ordered. Then his eye crinkled under the mask. "Oh, and Ami, you have a little something on your face." She flushed in embarrassment. Tenten, Ino, Sakura and Hinata snickered/giggled.

They bowed their heads, but not before glaring at the new girls. "H-hai, sensei." High heels scurried off through the hallways.

A voice next to Hinata shouted, "YOU'RE LATE AGAIN, KAKA-SENSEI! AND PUT THAT BOOK AWAY, YA OLD PERV!" These comments led to the old perv's facial expression become dangerously neutral. The next moment, the teacher put the book away as it made contact with the loudmouth's face.

"UAHH!" He cried. And fell over his desk. Kakashi smiled in satisfaction.

Surprised by the sudden turn of events, Hinata bent over the desk. _'He... he's kind of cute! Eep! No! Bad thoughts!'_

"U-uhm, a-are y-you h-h-hurt?" She asked, holding out her hand.

"Nah," he replied, taking her hand. "Happens all the time. Ehehe!"

'_His hand is so warm...and strong... He's pulling me down!'_

* * *

**Naruto POV~~**

That stupid old man! Embarrassing me in front of the new pretty girl! Gosh! What's his problem? He's not usually this uptight! Stupid old man!

I rubbed my poor face. _'That hurt...'_

"U-uhm, a-are y-you h-h-hurt?" I heard a small voice ask. I realized it was the new pretty girl. She held out her hand.

Darn, I'm soothing my face in pain like a sissy. "Nah, happens to me all the time. Ehehe!"

'_Lie.'_

I took her hand.

She was getting closer. Faster. Closer and faster still.

'_Shoot! I must have yanked her down!' _

I felt something on top of me. All I could see was white and blue.

Her blue hair tickled his cheek. Before he could think, he brushed the hair out of her eyes. Her white eyes bore into his.

'_...Wow...she's prettier up close...whoa, aren't her eyes...?'_

"Woohoo! Yeah, Hina-chan! You go girl!" The girl in front of me flushed. I think one of her friends said that...

"Naruto," this time it was Neji. "Would you be so kind as to _not touch my cousin_?"

"N-neji n-nii-san!" She got up.

Oh. That explains the eyes.

"You're cousins?" My question was met with a nod.

* * *

**Normal POV~~**

Kakashi coughed, "Now, if you're finished with your meet-and-greet, I'd like to begin the lesson."

'_Hn. He's not usually this serious. I wonder if something happened...?'_

"Hai."

* * *

Since Kakashi was supposedly not in a good mood, he simply allowed his dear students do whatever they pleased after reading a chapter.

After struggling with many questions, Ino groaned.

"Man, I don't get this at all! None of this makes sense with what he was teaching us!" She propped her elbow on the desk and held her head. "Ugh, this sucks."

She glanced at brown-haired Pineapple-Head next to her. _'How can he sleep at a time like this? Don't tell me he's finished already!'_

A girl heard this and sneered, "Ha! Wow, you can't even understand questions simple as this? Pff, serves you right! Look, _I'm all done._" The last part was directed toward the pineapple-head next to the blond. Before she could throw one of her famous comebacks at this 'obnoxious troll' in front of her, Pineapple-Head interrupted.

"Troublesome. You're doing the wrong page. Its page 37, not 38—" She froze.

"Bah! That just shows how stupid you are!" This girl was gonna die. Today.

"—And you got those questions right," he added. Then leaned back. "Troublesome."

...

'_Eh?'_

"T-there's no way! She couldn't have gotten all of those right! Impossible!"

He cracked one eye open. "Oh, and yours are wrong."

Embarassed, the girl turned around abruptly in her seat and didn't comment any further.

Ino laughed in triumph. "Ahahahaha! Take _that!"_ Turning to Pineapple-Head, she hugged him. "Ohmigosh thankyouthankyouthankyouthan kyou uh, what was your name again?"

Startled by her hug, he paused for a moment. Her scent made him dizzy as well, and that hair—

"Hellooo...? Anybody home...?" She bonked his head.

Annoyed, he pulled away and answered quickly, "ShikakuNaruto."

Shikamaru scolded himself inwardly. _'Darn it, what? Shikaku? My dad's name? Are you serious Shikamaru? And what, _Naruto _of all people?! You've got to be freaking kidding me! She must think I'm such a weirdo now!'_

A puzzled look crossed her features. Then, she laughed. "Naruto? I thought that was the name of Hina-chan's future boyfriend! Your name isn't really Shikaku Naruto, right?"

He raised an eyebrow at the choice of words 'Hina-chan's future boyfriend'. Troublesome. "No. Its Shikamaru Nara. How 'bout yours?"

She smiled. "Ino Yamanaka!"

'_Yamanaka? I remember that from somewhere...'_

* * *

"Ne, Hina-chan, is that dude really your cousin?" asked Tenten.

"Hm? Oh, yes, he is." She was distracted by the blond, blue-eyed boy seated next to her, chattering her ear off.

Tenten sighed. Hinata's cheeks couldn't get any redder.

She put her headphones back on, pressing 'play' on her iPod to Neon Trees' _'Girls and Boys in School'._ Music always put her in a relaxed mood. It made her forget about her troubling past. It also helped when she wanted to dance. It made her feel alive. (Plus, she had to take her mind off this good-looking guy beside her. She felt his eyes on her. It bothered her a lot as to why. Not that she was complaining, but for a minute or two? Isn't that a _little_ creepy?)

Bobbing her head to the rhythm while she worked, the action was unknowingly setting off a certain Hyuuga boy.

'_Can't she sit still for five seconds?'_

Neji did not like to be annoyed, especially when he was working. First, addressing him as 'that dude'. Second, she wasn't even wearing her uniform (along with the others), but she wore a _half-glove, tank top _and _sweatpants. _It didn't help that he was distracted by her figure. She certainly was not ugly, that's for sure. Even so, judging by the other new girls, he suspected that she was the tomboy of the group, moving uncaringly to the music.

Neji knew that music could be addicting, but he could clearly hear the lyrics coming from those earmuffs, for crying out loud!

However, being the Hyuuga gentleman he was, he requested politely, "Can you turn it down please?"

She didn't hear him. Or she ignored him. Neji thought the latter.

_Bob, bob, bob, tap, tap, bob, bob, tap—_

Neji was getting _infuriated _with this woman. Yet, he barely knew her. The good thing was that Neji was fond of music. He was in a band, after all.

But with all that bobbing and humming and tapping and humming and bobbing and—

Now he was thoroughly _pissed _at this bun-haired girl.

He couldn't take it anymore. Reaching for the wretched Beats **(A/N: i luv Beats. They're not wretched 3)**, he pulled them off not too swiftly while getting his fingers caught in the ribbons that held her hair up.

'_Crap!'_

Chestnut-colored hair that could rival his own cascaded down her shoulders in waves from being up so long. Guys around the class wolf-whistled.

She held her head down and glared at him in a frightening manner.

"You,"she began. For once in his life, he was honestly a little bit scared of a female. "You freaking _moron! What the heck was THAT FOR?! WHY THE HECK DID YOU JUST YANK OFF MY HEADPHONES?! AND MY __**HAIR, TOO! NOBODY. MESSES. WITH. THE. HAIR.**_"

The moment that last syllable was uttered, she struck, just as rapidly as she did with Ami.

In the next two seconds, Neji witnessed her satisfied face, having her ribbons and Beats back, as well as his 'defeat'.

Because in those two seconds, he was sprawled out on the floor. He made a failed attempt to recover quickly and stand because of—

"Hairpins and pencils only?" commented the voice of Sakura. "Wow, Tennie really went easy on you, didn't she? You're one lucky guy!" 'Tennie' had a lopsided grin plastered on her pretty face (in Neji's opinion, though he'd never admit it out loud).

Long story short, he was shocked at the statement. Not only him, but the rest of SNSN Shinobis and the class.

'_Hn. Hyuuga got beat by a girl for once.'_

'_Troublesome, Neji.'_

'_What? Went _easy _on me? Hairpins and pencils _only_?!'_

Tenten was fixing her hair casually, as if nothing occurred.

Humiliation overcame him and as he was thinking of different ways to murder his desk partner, he fumbled (smoothly) with the tiny, sharp, deadly objects in order to release himself from permanent contact with the floor.

"Dude, I've never seen a girl who's been able to take Neji DOOOWWN TO THE GRRROOOOOUUUNND! WHOO! A SIGHT TO SEE, YA SORRY SUCKER!"

...Maybe he'll plan Naruto's death first...

But seriously, what _was _that girl? Her reflexes and strength were incomprehensible, as well as her aim. No normal girl would even be able to experience the pleasure of making him suffer once...and she was definitely no normal girl.

* * *

The whole time, Sakura was eyeing the pair as the interactions escalated. She couldn't help but giggle at the sight of her friend trying to concentrate on her work and not Neji.

Tenten's experience was not that different from a certain Uchiha's.

Sasuke was an 'ice-hearted emotionless teme', according to his loudmouth best friend.

Although the statement was very much true, at that moment, he deemed it irrelevant. For in front of the pink-haired beauty, emotionless was all he was not.

It wasn't like he was emotionless either, he just decided not to show what he felt publicly.

This girl was making it very difficult not to blush and focus on his work, which is technically and emotional showcase. She was very beautiful indeed, as her name suited her, with her pink hair and apple-green eyes that sparkled when she laughed.

_Sparkled._

He inwardly kicked himself for using such a term to describe her lovely fac—

No. He did not _like _this girl. In fact, she annoyed him to no end with her cute laugh! _DARNIT._

"Saaaaasukeee-kuuuunn," a voice whined. "Why are you staring at her?" Great. Another fanatic's jealousy. With his rugged, genetic good looks, there was no end to the fangirls. Being in the popular SNSN Shinobis did not help either.

'_Uh. Did she just say he was staring at me?' _Sakura thought.

The fangirl began tearing up. "Y-you're ch-ch-cheating o-on m-me? Sasuke-kun, how could you?!" His face remained neutral. And there goes another fangirl's fantasy: that they're dating.

"Oh, you poor thing!" Sasuke recognized this as Sakura's voice. He watched as she held out her backpack. It was full of... DVD cases. "Here, choose one from the bag and take a chocolate."

...

She's kidding, right?

"Now, come give Sakura a hug, dearie," she invited as her arms were wide open. The student sobbed melodramatically into Sakura's shoulder. Sakura smirked secretly at Sasuke (which he undoubtedly found incredibly attractive), but for a reason that was beyond him

After about five minutes, she released her. "Now, go wash your face, come back holding your head up high and proud, and forget about this guy, 'kay? Once you get home, you pop that movie in and you pig out on that chocolate, y'hear?"

Oh, he heard. He just couldn't believe what he was hearing. He heard this is what girls did after an emotional heartbreak. _'Tch.'_

The ex-fangirl nodded at her new idol. "Yes ma'am!" and she turned around. Not too shortly before leaving for the bathroom, she shouted, "I HATE YOU, SASUKE UCHIHA!"

"Care to tell me what that was for, Haruno?" he questioned. He was curious as to what her motives were. _To get that girl away? There was really no point..._

She was hesitant, then: "You can thank your staring, wandering eyes for that, Uchiha pretty boy."

Shock overcame class 371 as one of the new transfer students, Sakura Haruno had just de-Sasuke-fied a Sasuke-fied girl in 6 minutes flat! Not only that, but she's totally immune to him, not a shred of fear in her voice! And _on top of that, _she had just insulted him!

"She's amazing!"

"How'd that happen?"

"Ugh, I don't like her." That, of course, came from Karin.

* * *

Kakashi watched in amusement from behind his desk as his boys and Anko's girls conversed and 'got to know each other better'.

Anko.

The very name disgusted him to no end. He wasn't really sure as to why. Perhaps it was because she gave him that stupid challenge. Or maybe it was because she kept rambling her cursed cow-mouth off about how her girls were utterly amazing and that they were going to—

Ugh.

Utterly grouchy was his mood that morning.

'_I'll go see her about the situation during lunch,' _he decided.

* * *

_Chapter 4 preview:_

* * *

"_Kiss me."_

* * *

"_Mom? What's wrong?"_

* * *

"_And what do you mean by that?!"_

* * *

**A/N: YAAAAAYYYY C'EST FINI! Jks no its not, its only the third chappie, silly.**

**Anyways, R&R and follow to see what happens next!**

**Thanksieeess! 3 3 :D**


	4. Happiness

**A/N: Thanks a lot to everyone who're reviewing and following/favoriting, it means a lot to me to hear/see that! **** (btw ERMERGERSH im completely taken by the mangas LAST GAME, Watashini ni Shinasai, and Kamisama Hajimemashita! I won't spoil any moments, they're just some of my favs... I might add some more if i want... :D)**

_**Disclaimer: i'd b living in a mansion if i owned naruto...**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Happiness **

**Normal POV~~**

Lunchtime came quickly that day as Kakashi took his leave to visit the 'dango-loving cow-mouth.'

Opening his car door, he remembered the time he came up with that genius nickname.

The 'dango-loving' part wasn't too hard, since she loved dango.

As for the second part...

_She was crying by that tree again._

_Always crying. By that particular tree._

_Maybe it was because it was closer to the cemetery. _

_Or maybe because easier to climb up and down that window of the foster home._

_She hated that foster home, he knew._

_That was why she cried every day. _

_He made it his job to try to make her stop crying._

_Because he hated seeing her cry. It was... aggravating._

_Walking home from Konoha Secondary, he visited that tree. There she was, resting cross-legged under the branches, but this time there were no tears._

"_What are you doing here, Hatake?" Oh, but they still hated each other. That was the basis of their friendship._

_He stuffed his hands in his uniform pockets, leaning against the tree, one leg bent. "Just came to check on you."_

_Anko knew very well what he was doing there. It was just more comforting to hear it come out of his mouth. It made her feel happy to know that someone cared for her._

_They sat in silence for some time. Then, "You didn't have to, y'know." _

"_Still proud as ever, I see."_

_She huffed. "Whatever."_

_He chuckled and closed his eyes. Her stubbornness was an emotional shield she put up. He couldn't blame her; losing your parents at a young age and being treated like the Slave-Cinderella by her snake of a foster parent at fifteen gives her no choice._

"_Say... why aren't you crying today?"_

"_Why do you care?"_

"_U-uhh..." That's right; he's not supposed to care! _

_He blushed. Too flustered to insult her properly, he countered out of panic, "W-well, quit running your cow-mouth off like that, you dango-loving cow-mouth!" Oh no._

_Anko twitched._

_Ok, good. It worked!_

_Wait, bad! It _worked!

"_WHO ARE YOU CALLING A COW-MOUTH, YOU FREAKIN', POMPOUS TIDAL-HEAD?!"_

_..._

'_Tidal-Head? Are you serious?' _

"Tidal-Head? _Tch," he replied lamely. Never had his hairstyle been described like _that.

_Her next words interrupted his thoughts."I'm going to escape. I'll escape from it all. I'm going to free myself from the past."_

_He stared at her. "...Huh?"_

"_You idiot. I'm answering your question." Oh, right._

_She stood. "I'm going to get stronger," she continued. "That's why I tried not to cry. It starts here. And by the time I'm all grown up, I'll help out other girls who are troubled! I don't want them to go through the same experiences I've been in! I'll do _anything _for them, with _all it takes_! _Nobody _is going to mess with them! I'll be like their temporary guide for life!"_

_This was the Anko he knew. Proud, courageous, strong._

_He did not expect her next action. Fully facing him, she smiled that gorgeous smile and asked, "Will you help me, Kakashi?"_

_Gorgeous smile. Pretty smile. Beautiful smi—_

"_OI, MORONIC TIDAL-HEAD! DID'JA HEAR ME? YOU DEAF OR SOMETHIN'? SERIOUSLY, WHEN I ASK Y—!"_

_This time it was her turn to be surprised. Hugging her with all his strength, he assured, "Of course. Why wouldn't I, Dango-Loving Cow-Mouth? Tch." He smiled secretly._

_She didn't pull back. Instead she grinned and hugged him back. "T-thank y-you!"_

_Kakashi pulled back. "Hey, hey! I thought you weren't going to cry any more!"_

_Her hands on his uniform tightened. "Sh-shut up, you stupid Tidal-Head! I'm just happy..."_

_Anko was capable of acting like a little girl too._

_All that was required was to get past that barrier she'd solidified._

"_Oh, and Kakashi?" The air suddenly became very chilly. He inched his head away slightly._

"_E-eh? Wh-what is it...?"_

_She glared, and threatened slowly, "You will not speak of this to _anyone_ y'hear? Otherwise people will think I'm a little girl."_

_...And the stubbornness returned._

_Kakashi smirked. Payback time. "You're a fifteen year old girl, you're shorter than me, and you cried into my shirt. I think that pretty much qualifies you under the category of 'little girl'."_

_At this, Anko shoved him away and wiped her tears furiously. "WHY, YOU LITTLE—!"_

_He wagged his index finger in front of her. "Ah, ah, ah!_ You _are the little one, remember?"_

"_KAKASHIIIII!"_

He chuckled as he got out of the car. Her angry face was an amusing one, for sure.

"What're you doing here, Hatake?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Were you waiting for me?"

She backed away, slightly flustered. "W-wha...? Like hell I did! I can see your tidal-head from Suna!"

Insert pissed-off Kakashi-style anime mark.

"Hm, whatever. I'll let myself in," he replied nonchalantly.

He was horrified when he saw the living room.

Conversations came from the television. _"Kiss me." _

"_N-no, Edward, we mustn't! 'Tis forbidden for us to fall in l—"_

"A-anko, w-what's all this?"

Ice cream buckets, chip bags and chocolate wrappers littered the floor along with open DVD cases. His mouth quirked slightly. _'Heh, this reminds me of that Uchiha brat and Sakura's situation, when she told that girl to forget about him.' _He snickered as he recalled that morning.

"What's so funny?" she asked while she munched on Ruffles and Kit Kat. "Oh, are you trying to practice laughing at your group when my girls beat them?"

"_Patricia, why do you insist on fighting?"_

Kakashi stiffened. "Of course not. And they're not going to win either! They haven't even started yet. My boys have _way _more experience, too."

"_Because, Edward! My sentiments are not so easily swayed by words..."_

Anko grinned. "Don't count us out just yet, Tidal-Head. Never underestimate the power of a female. These girls are much more talented than your puny little so-called pea-brain could ever understand," she retorted, not missing a beat. He had to admit, she had a smart mouth, even if it was a cow's.

"_Patricia! Please, listen—!"_

"Listen, you... _you're _the puny one—!"

"_I simply... wish not to hurt again..."_

"I was sad."

He stared at her incredulously. Just _what _went on in that purple head of hers?!

She gave an annoyed sigh. "I'm answering your question, stupid." That again. He sweat-dropped. _'She hasn't changed at all...'_

But when he looked back up, her face carried a sad expression.

"This morning... when I saw them all prepped and ready to go... it made me really sad to see them leave... Then, when I met up with them again, they attacked me like the wild beasts they are... out of happiness... they were happy to see me..." Her body leaned against the doorframe. "I didn't want them to leave..."

She paused.

"...Because?" he encouraged.

"B-because... _they make me really happy too!_" she yelled, fists clenched.

His eyes widened at the abrupt statement, then softened as he walked towards her.

"_Patricia..."_

"Anko..."

She looked up. "H-huh?"

'_When he says it that way...'_

'_When he says it that way...'_

"It's okay," he reassured. "Don't you remember what you said back then?"

She looked confused. o.o?

"E-eh...? You're a _freakin' pompous tidal-head?_"

...Of course she'd remember that...

"Not that. When we were fifteen, remember? You said, _'I'll be like their temporary guide for life!' _right? Isn't that what you said? Think, Anko. You knew this was bound to happen when you also said, _'_Nobody _is going to mess with them!'. _Now, you can rest assured. Don't worry. I know they're strong girls from what you've told me."

"Thanks, Kakashi. You keep helping me... I don't know how to repay you."

"Well, for starters, you could try cleaning this mess up," he motioned to the couch area.

"Psh. I was gonna do that anyway." Her arms crossed.

"Yeah, right."

"Yeah, I _am _right."

'_Gkhh...' _ How could this woman change his mood from calm to grouchy in five seconds?!

_Grouchy._

Yes! That's right; he completely forgot his reason for visiting in the first place.

"Say, Anko—"

"Hm?"

"—About the bet... What were the specific conditions and rules, again?"

_Oh, no. _It was that face again... along with that chilly air he recognized all-too well.

"_Wellll, _you see, _number one:..."_

**Meanwhile~~**

The lunch bell rang. Students chattered away while heading to the cafeteria.

"Ne, ne! What was that girl's name again? The one with the pretty eyes?"

"Dobe. She sat next to you for like, two hours. Idiot."

They turned the corner. "You do realize that Neji has the same eyes, right?" sighed Shikamaru.

Naruto blinked. "Well, I mean, yeah, I guess. But hers are _wayyy _prettier!"

Neji heard this. "...What was that...? _...Uzumaki...?" _

Chills.

"Did you just refer to my eyes as _pretty...?"_

"U-uhm, right now, they're pretty scary..."

"You're _so dea—!"_

"Oh, quit your PMSing, Hyuuga pretty-boy."

_Twitch._

It was _her._

He was about to retort, when—"BWWWAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHA! OH, THAT WAS AMAZING! OH, WHEW! HAHA!" The Dobe high-fived his mortal enemy.

Now they were _both _laughing their heads off. Neji blushed. She had a nice laugh... N-no! Nonononono—

"_Oi, _Hyuuga." It was Sasuke. "We're going to go ahead of you, if that's alright."

He nodded.

Now it was just the two of them.

But she didn't know that; she was too busy laughing...

When she looked up, she was genuinely surprised. "Hey, dude, you've got pretty glares!"

'_Dude.' _

'_Pretty...Pretty...Pretty...'_

_Someone _up there hates him; he knows it!

"Hey," he began. Good, she stopped. "How do you know Hinata and not the band?"

The brunette scratched her head and gave an awkward grin. "Ahh, well, I guess she didn't know, either."

"Hmm, that's odd. I'm pretty sure she knew."

"Well, maybe she forgot about some stuff when we met her—!" Tenten quickly covered her mouth. That wasn't something she was supposed to tell anyone. No one else knew besides her, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata's father. No, she couldn't risk it. She had to; for her sake, for _their _sake.

Her legs took off before she knew it, but someone grabbed her hand from behind. It was Neji.

He pulled her backward, with his chest at her back. "And what do you mean by that?!" he demanded, their faces achingly close.

She was too startled to do anything until he pulled back, stunned by his own actions. "Uh... S...SeeyouinthecafeterialaterNej iBYEE!" she called waving her hand behind.

"N-neji nii-san...? Why a-are you s-st-standing there w-with y-y-your m-mouth open?"

* * *

As soon as the bell rang, Ino flipped open her cell phone and dialed her mother's direct line.

_*Brrrrr*_

_*Brrrr*_

_*Brr—_

"_**Hello?"**_

"Hey, mom!"

"_**Ino! Its so good to hear from you! How was your first day of transferring to the new school? What's your teacher like? Having fun? Were you behaving in class?"**_

Oh, no. Here it comes.

"_**Meet any cute boys yet?"**_

She was about to say no, when she remembered how 'Shikaku Naruto' helped her out that morning. That was very sweet of him. (Even if he had some sort of weird addiction to the word 'troublesome'). Unfortunately for her, the Yamanaka matriarch picked up the tiny giggle that her daughter accidentally let slip from her lips.

"_**OH, so you DIIIIIIID! AW, honey, tell me all about him!"**_

"M-mom!" Ino protested, "I don't like him or anything! Its just that he was kind to me and helped me with my work this morning when some other girl was rude to me. He sleeps a lot too. It's kind of irritating. Yeah."

Ino could hear a sad sigh on the other line. _**"The way you said that reminds me so much of **_**him, **_**remember?" **_Another sigh. _**"Its too bad, though. You can't see each other as often as you did when you were little."**_

That's right. Remembering 'him', she felt a wave of nostalgia wash over her; a mixture of fun, happiness and pain.

"Look, mom, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to—"

"_**Oh! What's this?" **_

Ino paused. "Mom? What's wrong?" She began to worry.

"_**Well, I received an email just now about your agreement with Madame LaRoux."**_

"...Yes?"

"_**It seems she has fallen ill and can no longer be in charge of the company."**_

'_...What?' _Ino's mind was reeling. All that effort she put into those products... and now...?

"—_**But," **_Yes! Perhaps there was still hope left! _**"It seems that I will be able to see my old friend more often, now!"**_

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"_**You see, her son is in the band 'SNSN Shinobis', as he has no interest whatsoever in products and fashion. When Yoshino decided to take a break with her husband for some time, she handed the reigns over to Madame LaRoux. It seems that time is over." **_

'_How does my mom know about this boy band when _I _don't even know?! Plus, Hina-chan's _cousin _is in that band, for Pete's sake!'_

"U-uh, mom...? What's your old friend's last name?"

"_**Nara. Why?"**_

"_Naruto? I thought that was the name of Hina-chan's future boyfriend! Your name isn't really Shikaku Naruto, right?"_

"_No. Its Shikamaru Nara. How 'bout yours?"_

"_Ino Yamanaka!"_

'_WHAT?!'_

"Er— his name wouldn't happen to be 'Shikamaru', would it?"

She could practically feel the surprise of her mother through the phone. _**"Why, yes! It is! How did you know?"**_

"Weellll... umm, he's in my class. We're seating partners."

_**Gasp. "Honey, that's wonderful!"**_

"Exactly _how _is that wonderful?"

"_**You were so young, you wouldn't remember! **_**Him, **_**you, and Shikamaru were childhood friends! Oh, you two especially! You were so adorable! Why, I remember the time when—"**_

GAHH. NO MORE OF THIS. MOTHER INFORMATION OVERLOAD. "Ah, that's okay mom. Just checking on you. I need to go eat lunch now."

"_**Oh, alright. But when we speak to each other, you **_**will **_**tell me what happened and what happens and what's happening, 'kay?"**_

"BYE, MOM."

_*Beep*_

'_We knew each other? Huh.' _Unknowingly, she smiled.

* * *

That woman was _crazy. _Officially. _Crazy. _He'd known that since long ago, but this was serious. Never had he feared more for his boys than now. _'Stupid rules. Stupid conditions. I should have never asked,' _he grumbled.

By the time he returned to the school, it was 12:30. _'Good. Plenty of time.' _

Since running through the halls was prohibited, he texted the group to meet him in class 371.

'**Hey idiots. Homeroom. 5mins. Be there. (its about your next concert)'**

***send***

As promised, the four 'idiots' entered room 371 in five minutes. But they stood around awkwardly (except for Naruto, going on about his unfinished ramen).

"Just shut up, Naruto," Sasuke scolded, "It's important." Naruto obliged. His 'teme of a best friend' only called him by his name when it was serious.

The four looked at Kakashi expectantly, but he was murmuring to himself.

"Oh, no. This is bad. Reaallll bad! They were standing around awkwardly... They must have _those girls _on their minds! Crap! Its going as she planned! That dumb cow-mouth! I should've known!"

It wasn't until Sasuke cleared his throat when he realized how weird he must have looked in front of them.

"Troublesome. You were saying? The concert...?"

The teacher cleared his throat. "Ahem. Yes the concert."

...

"YOU GUYS BETTER PREPARE YOURSELVES FOR THIS ONE WELL! YOU'RE GOING TO BE UP AGAINST SOME STRONG CONTENDERS!"

...

Naruto was the first to break the silence. He fist pumped the air. "So? We can take 'em! They got nothin' on us, right guys?!"

"Hn."

"Hm."

"Troublesome."

The blond twitched in annoyance. "YOU GUYS CALL THOSE ANSWERS?! WHAT, YA CAN'T SPEAK NOW? DANG, I FEEL SORRY FOR YOUR GIRLFRIENDS!"

In anger, they responded:

"Yeah."

"Sure."

"I suppose."

It _was _a bit better, but they were slowly becoming red-hot.

"HEY, HEY! YOU GUYS OKAY? YOU SICK OR SOMETHIN'?!"

"We're _fine, _Dobe. Just shut up." Sasuke turned his head. The other two followed suit. "And if _anyone, _I'd feel sorry for _your _girlfriend. If you ever get a chance to even _have _one." He smirked.

"Teemmeeee...!" He looked ready to pound something.

"Enough, you two," Neji cut in, "Look," he pointed at Kakashi, "He's going mad again."

"Ooh, this is bad! Bad, bad, bad, bad, bad! I should have never agreed! I knew it! Just by the way their faces look, I know. I KNOW, _something _must have happened. They're getting to them already!"

"Oi, Kaka-sensei!"

"Ehhh...?" Their teacher sounded hysterical... near the point of insanity...

"Who're you talkin' about?"

_Shoot! 'I can't tell them why!'_

"_Say, Anko—"_

"_Hm?"_

"—_About the bet... What were the specific conditions and rules, again?"_

_Oh, no. It was that face again... along with that chilly air he recognized all-too well._

"_Wellll, you see, number one: they mustn't know!" She began to laugh maniacally. _

"_BUT THAT'S SO UNFAIR!"_

"_How?"_

"_You've told your girls already about this! They actually _know _what's going on!"_

"_Hehe, you said it yourself, Kakashi: your boys have way more experience." His eyes widened. "These girls," she continued, "are pretty even now, don't you think? Actually, not even! They still have to... catch up on some things."_

"_What kind of things?" he questioned skeptically._

"_Oh, I dunno..." she replied innocently. He couldn't trust that woman. Not at all._

_He heaved a sigh. "Well, guess I'll get going now! Later, Dango-Loving Cow-Mouth!"_

_..._

_Odd. She was unaffected. _

_That meant trouble._

_He turned around. "A-anko...?"_

_There she was, leaning against the front door, showing off a dangerous, dark grin. "Kakashi."_

"_What is it?"_

_The grin widened. "You should pay attention to your boys' behaviors ... in the future. I think you'll be somewhat intrigued."_

_..._

_The dark expression was wiped off her face, instead replaced with an innocent child-like one. "Ja-ne, Kaka-kun!" *Slam*_

_His feet wouldn't move. 'Kaka-kun'? What the heck was that?! Scary..._

_He contemplated her 'warning' as he sped off towards the high school._

A hand appeared in front of his face.

"OI. OI! OIIIIIIIIIIIIIII—! OW! SASUKE-TEME!"

"Hn. Wasn't me." He pointed his thumb towards the Hyuuga.

"NEJI?! WHAT THE HECK, MAN?! I THOUGHT WE WERE TIGHT!" Neji, slightly appalled by the insane proclamation, effortlessly hit him again.

"OW! QUIT IT! HEY! Okay, thank you." Naruto faced the silver-haired teacher once more. "SO. Like I said: We're gonna beat those guys, right, Kaka-sensei? They won't know what hit them!"

Kakashi frowned under his mask. _'I could say the same for us.'_

* * *

_Chapter 5 preview:_

"_Hmm... What would happen if we did that here...?"_

* * *

"_You're lying!"_

* * *

"_Oh? What are you doing here?"_

* * *

**GYAAAAAAAHHHHHH FINISHED. FINALLY. Srry that chapter took a little longer than the other ones; weekends make me busy :p**

**Remember to r&r! OH AND i promise there will be more sasusaku and naruhina in 'dere! Fufu :3**

**Oya and if you'd like to tell me some good 'love song' suggestions, that'd b cool too! p.s. keep 'em appropriate ;)**


	5. Chill(i) Bros

**ERMAGERSH I'VE BEEN WANTING TO UPDATE SOOO BADLY GOMEN-NASAIIIIIII. (lol all my Japanese is from anime, i only know so much). its just school work and 'writers' block (if i qualify slightly as one. .) i've also been reading more to help improve my writing, so me thinks this chappie will be a little better than the first. But sugar helps... ugh. Its been like a month!**

_**Disclaimer: ... not this again... i do not hold responsibility for any injuries caused to naruto...**_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Chill(i) Bros**

An annoyed red-head sat in the driver's seat of a convertible, tapping his foot impatiently. With a grunt, he stuck his head out of the window and hollered, "HORSE-HEAD, ARE YOU DONE IN THERE, OR WILL I HAVE TO SEND SALMON-MAN IN THERE TO GET YOU?!"

Said salmon-man gave a baffled expression and craned his neck towards the driver, kicking his seat at the same time. "_'Salmon-Man'_? WHAT THE _HECK, _FIRE-FRIZZ!"

Fire-frizz twisted in his seat. "MY HAIR'S NOT THAT FRIZZY! AND BESIDES, YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS I'M SO FIREY 'CAUSE _YOU'VE _GOT THE COMPLEXION OF AN ICED ROCK!"

His friend scoffed.

"WELL, ICE IS _COOL._"

"WELL, FIRE IS _HOT._"

The passenger door opened to reveal their beloved 'horse-headed' friend, giving them weird looks with a face that looked like a fresh cherry. "_WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP ALREADY? _LOOK. I'M READY. LET'S _GO, _YEAH?!"

* * *

It was supposed to be like any other 'normal' day for SNSN. Go to class (ignore girls), leave (ignore girls), go to the cafeteria (ignore girls), hang out (ignore girls), and finally more classes until school ends (escape girls).

Just not today. News originating from Class 371 quickly found itself within the knowledge of almost the whole school, making it nearly impossible to 'normally' get their own _food. _The fanatics were in complete horror of the new girls, but hated them with a passion. All the girls (AND some guys, disturbingly) bombarded the teenage band with questions, gifts, proclamations, you name it, in hopes of making sure these men would be theirs and theirs _only_; perhaps lifting their spirits as well. How _dare _those insignificant girls make fools of them! These were the idols of social media, maybe even the world! And four girls strut down into class, making _complete idiots _of the famous boys! They couldn't allow it!

Naruto was having trouble trying to scoop up chilli in his bowl with hands yanking and clinging to his arm, causing the dish to spill everywhere. He literally had to yell, "BACK. AWAY," in their faces, despite not wanting to against his friendly personality. But this was just ridiculous!

Since Sasuke entered the cafeteria first, he was able to serve himself quicker. Sadly, being noticed was inevitable. Barely reaching a table through bustling teenagers, being the first did not prevent his chilli from making contact with his face.

Gasps and shocked expressions came from the mouths of many.

"OH, NO!" a voice cried dramatically. "SASUKE, YOUR BEAUTIFUL FACE! Pfft—!"

He scowled. Did she do this? No, it couldn't have been her, she's too nice...

She sobered up after a couple moments and cleared her throat. "Sasuke," she addressed. Her seriousness made him worry for his life. She pointed a finger accusingly at his chest. "That's what you get for messing with my friend," was all she said before turning around and leaving their audience shocked.

His eyes narrowed into slits. So she _did _do it.

Suddenly, he didn't like that girl so much anymore.

* * *

Shikamaru let out a tired sigh behind the glass, only ten feet away. He'd witnessed the chilli-duo making a mess of themselves. If only they listened to him. Then they—especially Sasuke—would have been able to avoid the meaty goop incidents. Knowing the reason behind the pink-haired girl's actions, he called Naruto's phone.

"THE AMAZING NARUTO-MAN SPEAKING! WHADDID'JA WANNA TELL ME, SHIKSHIK? I'M KINDA BUSY RIGHT NOW! BELIEVE IT!" Shikamaru cringed. Even over the phone that ramen addict was still irritating.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Don't call me that. Listen, I can _see _you from here. You know that. And change that paper towel! You're never going to be able to clean that much chilli up with one sheet. Look, its already ripped."

Naruto looked down at his food-covered fists. "Euh, heheh! Well, I guess I better go change it! See ya!"

"Naruto, wai—!" Too late. The line went dead. Shikamaru tsked. Watching Naruto clean up after the mess, he thought about what he was almost going to tell him. He knew that blond boy would care. He slid out a chair and sat down, staring at his partially-touched food.

_Shikamaru, along with Naruto and Sasuke left Neji to loathe in the hallway behind them. Naruto was still wiping tears from his eyes._

"_OH, man! Can you believe it?" he chuckled. "He's so emotional at the moment that he probably _is _PMSing! Pfft!" He broke into another fit of giggles. "Jeez, I need ta pee real bad right now, believe it! Wait a minute, 'kay?" He dashed in the men's room holding his...pants in an unsightly manner._

_The other two waited patiently outside the swinging door. "Dobe," Sasuke muttered. Shikamaru gave a slight nod in agreement._

_After fifteen minutes, their patience was wearing thin._

"_Naruto," Shikamaru called, "Are you finished?" This was taking way too long. Even Sasuke looked irritated._

_Silence met his question, until: "Uhhhhmm, how do I put this...?" The two could practically _see _him scratching his head. "Hmm... y'know when ya hafta go number one? And it happens? But then suddenly, number two comes ou—"_

_Disgusted, Sasuke snapped, "Save it, you constipated moron." He crossed his arms. "Just hurry up so we can get out of here. I don't want any fangirls to start coming up to me asking for dates."_

"_What a drag."_

_Flushing was heard. "Alriiiight, alright. I'm comin', I'm coming."_

"_You're lying!"_

"_Don't get your panties in a twist." This made both boys grunt in response. Idiot _still _hadn't come out yet; apparently washing your hands takes about seven minutes for their friend. They closed their eyes, hoping that _sometime _this year their friend come out. They _really _hated being vulnerable in a hallway. Mostly because of the fangirls._

_Approaching footsteps alerted Sasuke. He growled, more displeasingly than before. "Go away. I hate you. Don't ever talk to me again."_

_The footsteps left just as quickly as they came._

_Shikamaru was pretty sure he heard an 'E-eep!'_

_And he was sure it was Hinata Hyuuga. _

The pineapple-haired boy slumped over a table. _'The Hyuuga girl most likely ran into Pinkie and told her what happened,' _he concluded. _'Dumb Uchiha...'_

Chewing slowly, he busied himself by trying to write a new song for their next concert. His brain simply would not allow him to relax, nor forget memories of his childhood with a certain classmate.

A chortle was heard outside the protected room, becoming nearer. "Wow, Teme. She really did a number on you, didn't she? Hey, wait! You still got some beef in your hair! Stop walking away from me! Are you even listening?"

Sasuke easily ignored him and walked over to the mirror in order to pluck out the remaining meat in his black strands. A barely-heard mutter, he questioned, "Where's Hyuuga's combs when you need them?"

As if on cue, the Hyuuga in question barreled in mumbling to himself, clearly irritated. '—will die today' and 'I'll rip those buns off her puny hea—' reached their ears.

Assessing the scene before him, Shikamaru released an exasperated sigh. They're never going to be ready for the concert in the state they were in.

* * *

"Yo, Fire-frizz! How much longer?"

"I thought I told you not to call me that!"

"Hm. Yeah, whatever. How much longer?"

His friend let out a breath. "An hour or so, maybe two, depending on the weather. But most likely two hours. You know how it is down there."

The other in the passenger's seat crossed his arms and grinned. "I can't believe we're doing this. Yeah."' He then frowned. "I just don't get why he likes it there."

The driver shrugged. "I suppose it suits him...in a way." His friends nodded in agreement.

...

"Hey... you don't suppose he got a girlfriend, do you?"

...

They looked at each other briefly before erupting in chuckles and laughter, amused by the nonsense of the very question.

The blond of the three covered his mouth, attempting to calm himself down. "Gosh, and even if he had one, she's probably just as emotional and emo as he is!"

This earned more laughs, which after a while, died down.

...

"Hm, but if she resembles him..."

...

Their eyes widened.

"OH, NO! HE'S GOT A HOT GIRLFRIEND WHILE WE'RE FOREVER ALOOOONNE!"

And similar realizations continued to ruin their fun as they sped off to meet their 'hot-girlfriend-wielding-pal'.

* * *

A purple-headed woman unlocked the screen to her cell phone. _'1:14pm,' _she smirked. _'Pa-lenty of time.'_

Getting out of her car, she made sure not to leave anything valuable before locking it.

In her hands was a list of makeup, wigs, face paint, jewellery, hair dyes, shoes, earrings, you name it. There were items associated with concert themes or performance 'requirements', others color-coordinated. Anko made sure to ask the girls what their preferences were (not that she didn't already have a good idea). Plus, she only liked shopping for cool, useful (deadly) stuff, and FOOD; never really clothes and whatnot. However, in order to keep their identities a secret, these disguises were necessary.

She went to shop for colored contacts first.

**Hinata: light blue **_**–check**_

**Ino: royal purple –**_**check **_

**Sakura: cocoa brown –**_**check**_

**Tenten: storm grey –**_**check**_

Next were the wigs. The four girls' guardian had trouble with this; Ino was terribly picky with which styles were available. That fashion-obsessed blond also made sure that her three friends' hairstyles had to be 'Spot-on in Color, Style, and Perfection'. She liked to call this concept the 'SCSP RULES OF LIFE'. Anko was afraid that the Yamanaka would begin initiate one of her horrendous clothing experiments on her. Luckily, its only been the other three girls (including an _extra _reluctant Tenten).

**Hinata: wavy, brown, forehead bangs, shoulder length –**_**check**_

**Ino: curly, hued/dip-died, pink+magenta+red, mid-back –**_**CHECKKK (JEEZ that's awfully detailed)**_

**Sakura: side-swept wind-ish style (A/N: look up the singer LIGHTS), strawberry blond, platinum blond streaks, just past shoulders –**_**UGH. CHECK! (what is this? 'Kill Anko by making her buy you fake hair' day?!)**_

**Tenten: side braid, black fading into white/silver/cyan on the braid, before elbows –**_**...check...**_

Many other accessories and themed clothing followed.

Anko sighed while exiting the many shops. Finished with her errands, she found that it was almost dinner time.

Not wanting to be late in her return to the lovely house she shared with four girls, she relieved herself of the various shopping bags collected over the course of five hours.

As she was about to pull out, her cell rang out.

_**Hinata**_

"Hey, Hinata," she began. "What did you ne—"

Ino's voice screeched over the timid proposal. _**"HIHIHI OOKAY SO YOU'RE AT THE MALL, RIGHT? OKAY SO SINCE YOU'RE THERE WE KIND OF NEED YOU TO GET DINNER! CAN YA? CAN YA?"**_

Anko pulled her head slightly from the phone. She could faintly hear a _**"Get off her, Ino. She's suffocating! And give her phone b—"**_

Hinata apologized and Anko said it was no problem, but asked why Sakura wasn't cooking. She usually made a lot of food with Hinata.

"_**Well, Hina-chan doesn't feel confident cooking without Forehead 'round, and Saki's got a DT for dumping food on that disrespectful Uchiha,"**_ finished Ino.

Anko smirked. _'I'm know _all _the details when she gets back... definitely.'_

"_**Hey, HEY! You getting food or not?" **_Ino's voice then went into a hoarse whisper. _**"Mouse-chan's gonna go ballistic—literally—if she doesn't fill that pit in her un-shown off figure!" **_

"_**You mean my **_**stomach...?**_** It doesn't matter if I don't show off my figure or not," **_Tenten grumbled.

"_**AAAAnywayy," **_continued Ino, _**"GET US SOME FOOD, 'KAY?! LESSEE, I WANT SOME SUSHI, MAYBE ICE CREAM... Or, OOH! POP AND WATERMELON AND NOODLES AND MANGO AND—!"**_

She couldn't take this. Besides, they all ate whatever anyway. No big deal.

Anko got out of her car, which was looking very comfortable right now, to return to the cursed shops that wreaked havoc when in the vicinity of Ino.

'_I swear, these kids are going to be the death of me.'_

* * *

He did not like this.

He did not like this at _all._

He's Sasuke Uchiha! Not some "riot-attracting-hot-headed-chilli-haired-troublemaker" as Tsunade put it. It's not like he even wanted all the crazed fanatics! And the chilli—!

_Oh, _the _food _in his _hair._

Sasuke glanced over to his right, a laughing pink head beside him, mop in hand. This was all her fault! If she hadn't caused a student revolt, they wouldn't have to stay and clean this mess up. The scent of meat and tomatoes still filled his nose.

Much to his annoyance, his clean-up buddy was chatting away on the phone with her friend. Hearing _'idiot' _and _'I can't believe him' _did not relax his mood.

Deciding that it would be better just to finish up the job quickly, he directed his attention to a particularly tough stain on the wall.

"Ew," he heard Sakura say, "More juice and cheese. Bleh."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. _'Hn. Typical girl thing.' _

"You know what Ino-pig? That actually sounds like fun!"

'_What was she talking about?'_

"Hmm... What would happen if we did that here...?"

Sasuke continued wiping the stain, in an attempt to ignore what she was saying.

In the next few moments, he found a cheese ball that made it's way towards his head at break-neck speed. He couldn't help but let out an "Ow!"

He leaned against the wall for support while rubbing the back of his head. "What the heck was that for, Haruno?"

She was shaking.

The stupid girl was _giggling! _Freaking _giggling _at him.

Sakura clamped a hand over her stomach and mouth, but it was just too much. She burst out laughing.

The cafeteria was filled with her laughter, but Sakura's laughter was interrupted by a pizza crust making contact with her thigh.

After glancing down at where she was hit, she turned, ever-so-slowly towards the boy on her left.

She picked up an aluminum foil ball and chucked it at his shoulder.

It wasn't before long when the two found themselves in a full-out food fight.

Though Sasuke was not laughing, he was definitely having the time in his life. Who wouldn't want to throw spaghetti noodles at the girl who messed up his hair? Aiming at her face, he successfully landed a hit with a squishy tomato.

Sakura squinted and gasped at the goop that covered the side of her face. In retaliation she found meatballs and threw them, only for some to hit Sasuke's forearm. Despite that, she was just having so much fun. Her locks were disheveled, some sticking to her face. She didn't care for her clothes. She was only focused on the enemy.

'_She doesn't care that she's getting dirty? She's... she's a mess!' _Sasuke was bewildered. There was no doubt that Sakura was a mystery to him. He again scored a hit, this time on the side of her hair. But Sakura froze. Did he hurt her?

She turned to him and grinned. "Sasuke, you..."

He held his breath for a moment...

"Haha, Sasuke you laughed! You _laughed, _Uchiha!"

His eyes widened a fraction. Laugh? Him? Of all people?

Sakura clasped her hands in glee. "Isn't that great," she grinned. "You, of all people was laughing! I got you to laugh, you cube of emotionless concrete!" She was so elated, she was jumping. In victory or amusement, Sasuke did not know. What he did know, however, was the fact that he was not thrilled by the fact that some _girl _he'd only met 9 hours ago possessed the power to make him _laugh. _Swiftly, he tossed a pitcher of juice at her. Sakura gasped and instinctively wiped some splatters off her face.

"EW! Sasuke, this is so _sticky!_"

Sasuke treasured this sight before he was drenched head-to-toe in dirty water from the janitor's supply cart.

He couldn't help but let out a "Gak!"

"Pfft—! Even with water you still have a duck-butt-head!"

He was shocked, to say the least. Emotionless in front of this girl was all he was not.

So, as revenge, he ran forward and hugged her tightly from behind.

"Huh—? AH! YOU STUPID—! LEMME GO, YOU'RE ALL WET! EEK! OFF! LET GO—!" Sakura thrashed around plenty, but Sasuke knew she was laughing intensely. She could hardly breathe.

"No," he murmured in her ear. Then, still holding on, he began tickling her midsection.

"EE, that tickles!" She squealed. She tried kicking away, but the boy holding her refused to end his 'revenge' and held and spun her off the ground. "AH-HAHA SAS—AHH!" She clutched onto his arms.

By now, he, too was grinning. He was that happy. The smile on his face was uncontrollable. Sakura noticed that he was laughing just the tiniest bit, resisting the urge to laugh out loud. He knew that if he laughed again there would be no end to the teasing from this girl. He stopped thinking. She stopped thinking. They forgot about their dilemma, their differences. They didn't care if they had just made another mess to clean up. They could clean that up anytime. There would not be another time to do exactly this.

Sasuke's legs gradually slowed down to a stop. Sakura managed to get turned around, facing him. She rested her hands on his shoulders. Her lips were slightly pursed, her laughter dying down. She angled her head down to see the person holding her. Sasuke's eyes, she noticed, were not completely black, more like a deep shade of grey. In order to see more closely, she leaned in a little and stared intently at his face.

Sasuke tilted his head up curiously and realized just how green and vibrant Sakura's irises were. She leaned down slightly and he lost his thoughts. What was she doing?

He glanced at her pink lips, exhaling little air. His head leaned up slightly and he caught himself. She did the same. He set her down lightly on the food-covered floor, now looking down at her face. His hands were still wrapped around her face while Sakura's hands remained on his shoulders.

They were still; at peace; relaxed. The two were comfortable, but at the same time, red-faced. Soon, their hands retracted.

'_I can't believe I just had a food fight with... with _him_!'_

'_She... isn't she bothered at all?'_

They focused on anything but the other person.

* * *

Outside the cafeteria, a silent figure observed the scene unfold between his brother and a girl. He was proud to say the least. Uchihas were not usually sociable. So to see his little brother having a great time in a _messy cafeteria _at _six in the evening _with a _girl _of all people was one of the things he would take great pride in. But...

When those two teens finished their little fiasco, an _awkward air _settled.

'_Baka.'_

"Oh? What are you doing here?"

He turned around, a little surprised by the sudden greeting. "Ah, Tsunade-sensei! Its good to see you again!"

Tsunade stood in front of him, arms crossed. She nodded mutually.

It became quiet before she asked, "So, have you visited Rikira yet?"

He was taken aback. Tsunade smirked in satisfaction. That man was flustered simply at the mention of her name. She turned her attention to what—or who— was behind the cafeteria doors. "Sorry, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. It seems like they've got some more work to do."

The man regained his composure. "Of course. Have a good evening, Tsunade-sensei!" He turned and left.

The principle sighed. _'He never changes, does he?' _She did have to admit, though, watching Uchiha and Haruno felt like déjà-vu.

* * *

"OI! YOU TWO WILL STAY HERE UNTIL I'M ABLE TO SEE MY REFLECTION IN THESE FOOD TRAYS, YOU GOT IT?"

The teens jumped in surprise. "E-eep! Tsunade-sensei! Um, yes! We'll do that! Er, well, we better get cleaning, huh, Uchiha? Hey! Don't ignore me! What're you—"

'_Great, back to a last name basis,' _Sasuke grumbled. _'I—I mean, not that I'm complaining! I mean—'_

Sasuke couldn't think straight anymore. Yes, for sure now, he _hated _this girl.

Quote-unquote hated.

He ran a hand through his wet hair. _`Yup, thats it...`_


	6. Personal Preparations

**I~~~~ li~ike fooooooooooooooooooooooooood dd! **

**Omg its march. K.**

_**Disclaimer: yaaaaaaaaaaaa –no.**_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Personal Preparations**

**Tenten POV~~**

Why? _Whywhywhywhywhywhywhy?_

That's what I kept repeating to myself as I rested my head and arms on the kitchen counter.

School was great!

—people sucked.

That _person _sucked. _Stupidstupidstupidstupidstup id!_

Neji Hyuuga is smart, I'll give him that. I aimed pencils to his head; surprisingly, he dodged some of them. _Quick reflexes._

However, he's... a—att—attracti—NO. NOT NOW, NOT EVER.

Yeah, he's pretty attractive. Thus, causing me to spaz out all up in his face—_unattractively, _might I add.

I love my music, of course. Every day I would listen/dance/sing whatever song on my iPod or phone. I have countless songs in my library.

So naturally, I would react when one removes the source of the beautiful sounds.

But when one is _ho—_er, _attractive, _and _examining you _like a _lab bunny _(I'm no rat), you kind of react out of panic.

I honestly did not know how to react. I've never had any interest in guys whatsoever. Yeah, I know some pretty good-looking guys out there, but I've never had any emotional connection with them besides friendship.

I'm lucky to have such dexterity with sharp objects_. I need to thank Anko and Ino later._ That excuse of headphones being removed was genius, too! But the little twerp took my hair down, which is embarrassing, because I don't like to have it poking my neck and face. Though its highly unlikely, since its so long. _And guys like it..._

I snickered. _Karin's cronies would have been jealous. _Hm. _I'll need a makeover soon, though. _I tensed up. _Ew, now I sound like Ino and Sakura._

Where was Sakura? It was already six-thirty! I looked around and strained my ears to hear any sign of her—but she still wasn't home. I heard a noise and felt my stomach tighten while walking up to my _lovely amazingly super-duper loaded cool _room. Homework was piled on my white desk, begging to be completed.

_So hungry..._

* * *

**Normal POV~~**

"ANKO Y U HANG UP OVER PHONE?!" Ino yelled. If the phone had ears, they would probably be non-existent by now. Ino dropped the phone on the couch and puffed her cheeks. "I just wanted some food..."

Hinata released an awkward laugh. "Ino-chan, she's probably just tired from all the things we asked her to buy." She looked at her pointedly. "_You _are especially difficult to shop for, y'know."

Ino's face wore an exasperated expression, but as soon as Hinata finished her sentence, it slowly became one of mischief. The Hyuuga was beginning to feel a little scared. "Ino...?"

"Yeah," Ino agreed. "I guess I am pretty hard to shop for. BUT ON AN UNRELATED TOPIC, you kind of sounded like _Naruto-kun _when you said...'y_'know'!_"

Hinata's head could have been mistaken for a red cherry. "N-n-ah, I-I-uh-m, Naru-er—" Ino giggle at her friend's antics. _'They're SO meant for each other,' _she thought with a tender smile. _'Naruto's such an idiot though.' _She snuck a glance at her flustered friend, who was currently fiddling with her sleeve. _'But there's also... _that _that I have to consider...He better come through and make her happy.'_

"Fooooooooooooood..." She heard. Yes, even the quiet girl suffered the effects of hunger and absence of a 'master chef'.

...Thirty minutes later, Tenten joined them in their humble food-deprived gathering.

...Thirty minutes after that, Anko, their savior, arrived with a bag full of quick-make burritos.

"Anko ohmigosh you're the best!" Squealed an overjoyed Tenten.

"DID YOU GET IT? DID YOU GET EVERYTHING? YOU GOT ME THE RIGHT COLOR, RIGHT? AND NOODLES?" Demanded a very jumpy Ino.

Last but not least, "_**FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!**__" _You could say Hinata literally _pounced _on the grocery bags, ripping out the contents.

Anko sighed. "Hina, I know you have a lot of trouble surviving for long periods of time without nutrition, but try to not destroy everything else in this house, _please._"

Hinata refrained from damaging anything else around her, concentrating on the package in her hand. "Mm? Oh, microwavable burrito!" She scurried over to a cabinet, pulling out a small plate before placing it in the microwave. After one minute, she grabbed the food and walked over to see what the other girls were doing. "Hey, what's that?" she asked, pointing to the Mac Computer.

Ino giggled. Anko was just as curious but stayed silent. On screen was a Youtube channel with the username "Forever T.H.I.S.". Ino sat in the chair, selecting a video with a click of the mouse.

As the video began to play, the five leaned closer to get a better view. It wasn't the best quality, but it was legitimate. Hinata recognized the recording; it was maybe six or seven years ago, from middle school. They had planned a hangout together at Sakura's house, bringing multiple articles of clothing and cosmetics and whatever else they thought was cool back then. Ino provided the makeup and 'disguises', Tenten supplying a camera with other technology for editing, and Hinata brought clothes. _Lots _of clothes. Having a 'Hyuuga closet' had it's perks, after all.

Sakura, of course, had the permission of her parents to have her friends over (mostly because Anko would be supervising them). Hinata remembered it like it was yesterday...

"_Eh!" Tenten exclaimed. "How come you gave me the one that makes me look old?!" She held up a bundle of fake hair. "Look! Its all grey and stuff! And why the heck is it blue here?" she questioned, pointing to a large portion of the wig. _

"_Stop, you're going to ruin and tangle it if you do that!" scolded Ino. Tenten loosened her grasp as she was told. "Besides, it looks pretty!"_

_The other girl grimaced. "But I'll look like an older version of _you _with what looks like _Windex _in my hair!"_

_Ino smiled haughtily and flipped her high ponytail. "I know right? You'll look like, me, just with silver-ish hair!"_

"_Who'd wanna look like _you?_"_

_The blond glared. Just as she was about to retort, the sound of footsteps and clattering was heard. "Well, I think you'll look nice in that wig, Tenten," complimented Sakura, who was carrying a tray of fruit punch and burritos. Tenten mumbled something incoherent and proceeded to fix the hair on her head. She let Hinata attach a shuriken clip to the wig, which added a bold look to her already eye-catching teal strands._

"_Anko!" sang Ino. "Look at me in my fan-TA~bulous new hair!" She resembled a taller version of Sakura, only with red contacts and darker pink hair. "Sooo, how do I looook...?"_

"_As pig-ish as always."_

"_You say that again—!"_

"_Maybe I WILL!"_

_Anko backed away. "Hey, hey! No roughhousing! I promised your parents none of you would destroy the house... or your faces." _

_The duo turned away from each other with a resounding 'hmph'! Anko sighed before encouraging them to dress themselves in their costumes. Once everyone was set and furniture was moved out of the way, they were ready to jump around like the hooligans they were._

Now that video was over, Tenten selected one this time. The screen showed them performing one of their songs live at the Raikage Stadium.

Although they moved what they could out of the way, Hinata remembered the intense lecture they received from Sakura's parents and Anko about the mess they made. She focused her gaze on the moving screen. It was a channel they made to help popularize themselves over social media. Anko (as their self-proclaimed manager) thought it would be a good idea, simply because it sounded like fun. The logical 'popularization' came later when fans actually googled them after holding their first concert. They were a big hit, and their name soon became known from Suna and beyond. It was a dream come true! But 'Forever T.H.I.S.' soon disappeared from the world because they couldn't handle taking on such a responsibility. They had school, and it was supposed to be a one-time gig. Or two-time. Whichever. The point is, shortly before Sakura's family moved to Konoha, they each promised to reunite and _really _live their dream. That was to live with each other, like sisters pretty much, and make music as a band. Hinata smiled to herself while chewing her third beef burrito happily.

To put it short, they were living the dream.

* * *

"Hey, why have we stopped?"

His friend looked up. "I needed to get gas."

"Huh," acknowledged his bulky friend. "Well could you get some food when you're done? That nap made me hungry."

"Ah, go get it yourself."

"I don't wanna."

"Why?"

"It's cold and windy out there."

"No crap."

"I'm hungry."

"So?"

"Get me snacks."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YOU WILL GET ME FOOD."

"_YOU WILL BOTH SHUT UP OR SO HELP ME I WILL DRUG YOU AND SHAVE YOUR HEADS BALD IN YOUR SLEEP WITH ALL MY EXPERTISE!"_

_..._

"Fine, _you _get me food."

"That's _IT!"_

"AAAEEEEEEEEEHHH—!"

* * *

"Congratulations, you two," complimented Tsunade. "This place is sparkling like a gem! You may head home now."

Sakura gave a small bow and scurried off to her locker. Sasuke nodded slightly and followed her outside to see that she was frantically stuffing all her belongings into her backpack.

"Here, you dropped this."

She looked up and saw his outstretched hand holding her cell phone. "Huh? Oh, thank you so much!" It buzzed. _SAKURA WHERE R U? Srsly! We're like starving here! Hina ate all the burritos anko got and now theres nothing but oj and pancake batter in the fridge. Text back soon! Like maybe RIGHT NOW. Kbai. _Her fingers moved like lightning after reading the text. _Srry im running a little late. I'll b home asap c u soon! _"Shoot, I forgot! It was my turn to make dinner tonight!" She stood up and shut her locker. "Have to hurry home—"

"I'll walk you home."

"—Huh?"

Sasuke tilted his head and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I said I'll walk you home, or did you not understand?"

Sakura puffed her cheeks stubbornly after being insulted but also in an attempt to keep from smiling. "F-fine!" She shut her locker. "Its not too much trouble, right? I mean I don't want to—"

"Can't you keep quiet for two minutes, woman? And I thought Naruto was loud."

She punched his arm. "Fine, since you _oh-so-politely _demanded, I hereby give you permission to walk me home, so long as it is not too much trouble!"

He smirked. "'Tis not, Fair Maiden, I only wish for the safest route for my Princess on her voyage back to her palace."

"Persist on that attitude and perhaps you will be rewarded."

"I should only hope so."

* * *

"Yo Neji, where's Sasuke? He was supposed to pick up our take-out."

"Hm. Dunno."

"K."

"Hn."

"Troublesome."

* * *

After getting bored of their own videos, Anko suggested that they plan all the basics for their Konoha debut. Songs, wardrobe, choreography, etc. "Its tomorrow, guys, and we have to beat—I mean, make sure we're fully prepared! You want to make an awesome impression with your big comeback! Now come, we have to get all this stuff ready. Oh, and make sure all the stuff you're going to wear fits."

Tenten ran upstairs for her clothes and accessories. "Ino~!" she called down. "Have you seen my blue wig?"

"Which one?"

"The one in the video!"

"OH, I don't know! That was from a long time ago!"

Tenten huffed. "Ugh, thanks!" She saw movement outside her window and rushed to the glass. Sakura was there, but... _'Oh my gosh, its chicken-butt!' _Despite her tomboyish tendencies, her inner girl squealed and jumped for joy. And Tenten never really 'squealed', so the three other women in the house ran to her room to see what she was squealing about. Thus, the intense squealing Sakura heard outside her house.

She looked to Sasuke awkwardly. "Uh, well, seems like they're ready for dinner, now that I'm back..."

"Hn, later."

"Bye!"

Anko's eyes widened. "HEY SHE'S COMING INSIDE! EVERYONE RUN DOWNSTAIRS AND ACT NATURAL!" They all sprinted down the stairs, Ino 'fixing her make up in the mirror', Tenten 'watching TV', Hinata 'sitting on the couch' and Anko doing... something with the kitchen utensils. When Sakura walked in on this scene, she opted to pretend to be oblivious to the situation.

"Hey, guys, I'm home! Sorry it took so long. I'll start cooking right away."

"Yay!" Ino cheered. "Food!"

Sakura smiled. "Hai, hai."

Ino held up a hand abruptly. "Hold up, gurlfreein'. You look like a mess! What happened?"

Her pink haired friend's blush was unmistakable. "Something _totally _happened between you and that smexy Uchiha _after school hours—"_

"Ino!"

"—so I would appreciate it if you could, ahem, possibly clarify—"

"Okay! Okay! I get it!"

They all sat around the cooking table to listen intently. "Uh, _well, _you see... okay, so, um..." She sighed. There was no use lying to them. Each of them had their independent deadly aspects to them. "Principal Tsunade kept us in to clean up the caf."

"Ooh."

"Ouch."

"Yeah." She looked down. She wasn't_ technically _lying to them—just not saying _everything, _that's all...

...

"You're totally hiding something, aren't you, Forehead?!"

"E-eh? What? No! I—!"

"Spit it out, or I won't let you use my special boots for the concert tomorrow."

"Damn you, Pig."

"I am honored." Ino bowed.

Sakura rolled her eyes, restarting her story. "So anyway, me and Sasuke end up having this food fight." She left out the part where he started laughing, she's not _that _mean.

* * *

"Achoo!" Sasuke sniffled.

"Haha!" laughed Naruto. "Teme! Someone's talking crap about you!"

"Dobe..."

* * *

"He started tickling me and then he picked me up and spun me around..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa baaack it up! _You _are _in loooove!_"

More squealing.

"—wh-wha? Psh, _no_."

Tenten placed her hands on her hips. "Please, Saki, you had the _dreamiest _expression on your face just seconds ago."

"I agree with Ino-chan and Tennie-chan," said Hinata.

Sakura groaned. "Oh, Hina, not you toooo!"

"Gomen..."

"Well, I gotta make dinner! We're all hungry, so shoo!"

"Yeah, yeah." Tenten shuffled through their lyrics. "Anko, we don't have a full set, who's concert are we playing at?"

Anko looked up with her index finger in the air. "Oh! That's right, I forgot to tell you! But um, guess!"

...

"No."

She nodded.

Tenten looked to Ino who both looked at Hinata. "Wh-what?"

She looked back at their manager. "There's no way—!"

"You will be opening and closing for the famed and in my opinion, quite overexposed, media-attracting, and apparently 'hot' SNSN Shinobis!"

* * *

**Okay, so it didn't exactly end how i expected but here it is! Ik its been a while, so i rly wanted to upload it cuz its been like, plaguing my brain. Peace!**

**~pichulovez**


End file.
